A Painful Realization
by humbu-bumbu
Summary: So this is my version of what should have happened during the season 6 finale. Please me gentle this is my first time writing. Enjoy


She walked into the room calmly, glass and the shattered remains of the wedding ceremony laid at her feet. Kai turned around with a gleaming grin slapped on his face.

"Bonnie! You made it!" He exclaimed with arms outstretched.

She absolutely despised him but found herself smiling back.

"Look I am starving. This whole vampire thing has its perks but the hunger? It's absolutely exhausting!"

A smirk began to play at the corners of his mouth.

"Bon Bon, you wouldn't mind if I had a bite now would you?"

He asked as he began taking steps closer towards her.

She backed away slowly and let her arm reach behind her in an attempt to find anything to use as weapon. She bumped into a flipped over chair with one of its legs split into a sharp edge. Her fingers slowly eased around and gripped the piece of wood readying herself for the moment he would pounce. Before she could even finish a blink he was standing before her smiling with his head cocked to the side and his hands on hers restricting movement.

"You know Bon, all of this could have been avoided if it wasn't for that little thing you did. You know the one don't you?"

He asked with a patronizing tone. He leaned his ear closer to her as he gripped her hands tighter. "You got exactly what you deserved. You're a monster and if you're forgetting, you left me behind first. I was just getting even."

She spat back at him. He pulled away and stared at her with a look she had never seen on his face before.

"I tried to leave with you and Damon from day one, but then YOU let Damon leave. You let that monster leave yet you thought I didn't deserve my freedom? 19 Years Bonnie. 19 years I was left in that hell!"

He was shaking, she could see the combination of anger and actual pain written on his face. "Even when you let him out I still tried everything to convince you that we could leave together. On Thanksgiving I even made you an entire meal and stalled as long as I could hoping you would change your mind. You left me with no damn choice Bonnie!"

His voice was loud and ragged, and so powerful that it rung in her ears. He was hurt, genuinely hurt and she knew it. For some reason seeing him in actual pain stirred up emotions in her and she could barely look him in the eye.

"I had no choice but to leave you behind bonnie. You know what it was like being there, the only difference between us is that I was left to rot for years."

His grip on her hands grew tighter, painful even.

"You couldn't handle another month there could you? Yea I was right there watching you, in the garage remember?"

Her head snapped up

"How the hell did he see me" she thought utterly perplexed.

"So if you thought it was bad for you, do you have any idea what it was like for me?" His voice caught in his throat as if he was recalling something particularly painful.

"I have stabbed, hung, shot, and starved myself. Hell I've even cut off my own head but I always woke up!"

Even with everything Kai had done she still sympathized with him, and she hated herself for it. She looked up at him, her brows furrowed. She wasn't able to shake the thought, how the hell did he know what she had tried to do. As if he had read her mind he threw his head back with a dry chuckle.

"Oh still wondering how I know about your little attempt?

Well you see my little Bon Bon I was there on your birthday! I almost died trying to keep you going." She froze.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked with a shaky voice.

He looked at her with something akin to sincerity

"Did you really think you were the one to find your way to Nova Scotia all on your own? I let your little boy toy through to help you"

Somehow she knew he was referring to Jeremy. Why hadn't Damon told her about what he did? After a moment she realized, she knew it would have been the first valid sign that Kai really was trying to redeem himself. He had no other reason to help her besides feeling remorse for what he had done, something she definitely didn't feel after leaving him in 1903. Kai loosened his vice like grip on her hands knowing that she still held the jagged piece of wood tightly. She stretched out her fingers trying to regain circulation in her hand. He took a step back and shot her that puppy dog look.

"Even if you did help me get out -which is still hard to believe- you murdered your own pregnant sister along with the rest of your family. If you still have any of the humanity you got from the merge, you would understand why you deserve this."

She broke the leg off the chair and lunged at him aiming for his heart. He grabbed her hand mere inches from his flesh. She struggled as she tried to push the edge into him, finally ending this madness. Her movements were frantic, desperate even. She was hurt and confused and just wanted it to stop, wanted it to be quiet again. Kai kept his composure still holding her in place. "Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't Damon kill his own unborn niece? Yet I'm the only asshole who deserves to die" he said with a raised eyebrow.

She struggled against his grip, trying to ignore anything he said. She was on a mission and that was to kill the man who abandoned her, who put her best friend in a coma, who killed an entire room of people in minutes.

"Oh come on Bonnie, be honest does any of this sound fair? I mean if you are so desperate to kill me shouldn't you feel the same about all those people you claim to be your friends?"

Her ears burned red hot, she felt a hatred for him that she had never felt for anyone else.

"How dare you. My friends have always been there for me, they love me and would do anything for me the same as I have for them" She looked up at him, her spite boiling over.

"But maybe you don't know what that feels like, to be loved unconditionally. So don't you dare think you know anything about them because they will always be there for me; you on the other hand have no one." She spat her hate filled words hoping it would hit him like daggers.

"Oh come on Bonnie! You know better. They didn't even bother trying to help you. You will always come last place to them. When have they ever truly stuck out their neck for you huh?"

He pulled her flush against him. Her body was stiff and she subtly trying to pull away from him. He brushed away a small strand of hair from her face.

"It will always be Damon, or Elena who comes first. To them you are just the help." He said with a small grin.

She didn't look him in the eye, hoping he would take it as her being defiant but in reality it was because a part of her knew he was right. She has died over and over for them yet they always ask more of her. She tried, really tried to think of the last time they had actually risked their own lives to save her but came up with nothing. All of her friends had murdered at least one innocent person and it killed her. She had forgiven them for so much but they still expect her to stand by them. Her heart beat so hard and fast she thought it would fly out her chest. She felt a thousand emotions all at once and couldn't take it anymore. If she didn't have her friends, what did she have? Tears slowly began to stream down her face. Kai furrowed his brows, he had never truly wanted to hurt her and seeing her like this left a pang in his chest. Her breathing was ragged and she couldn't hide the hurt anymore. She fell to her knees laying the chair leg beside her and buried her face into her palms completely ashamed.

She sobbed uncontrollably, every injustice her friends had placed upon her hit her like a ton of bricks. It seemed like the only person that has been completely true with their intentions was Kai. He was at least upfront about having used her, Damon and the rest of her friends had used her to their benefit almost always leading to her death. Even now with her life linked to Elena, Damon would be waiting for her to croak just so he can have her back. That knowledge of having no one truly look out for her cut her deeply. Kai looked at her and for the first time felt his heart break for her. He had always seen her as strong and fierce. Even on her birthday she was still somewhat in control. This was the first time he had seen her completely lost and broken and all he wanted to do was make her pain stop. He knelt down to face her, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. He tugged at the hands covering her face and held them, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. She looked up at him tears wet and dry covering her face. They said nothing, they just stared into one another and to both of their surprise found a comfort neither of them had felt before. It was like they were seeing each other for the first time. They held their stance for a while, they were completely transfixed on one another. They studied the contours of each other's faces, studying them and committing it to memory. A small smile pulled at their mouth and they began snickering. Soon it led into a full laugh that released all the anger and resentment they felt towards each other. Kai reached his hand towards her face and hesitated for a moment to see if she would slap it away. Instead she smiled wider, even had a slight blush flush across her cheeks. He cradled her face in his hand smiling sweetly at her, she nestled her face deeper into his palm. Her eyes closed for a moment as she finally felt a sense of peace she had been longing for. When her eyes opened what she saw rocked her core. Veins appeared on his face and his skin began to grey. A bloody hand stuck through his chest and was rapidly pulled out along with Kai's heart. His body fell against her.

"Kai?" She whimpered helplessly.

She looked behind him and saw Damon standing there holding his still beating heart and chucked it to the floor. "Did you think I would let you fight him alone?" Damon asked smugly, grinning in an almost monstrous way. Tears once again began streaming down her face, she lifted her hand towards him "Phasmatos Somnus" she said calmly. Damon immediately dropped to the floor unconscious with an audible thud. Bonnie looked at the lifeless body laying against her, she placed Kai on the floor and held his face in her hand, brushing her thumb along his cheek. There was the smallest smile left on his lips. It comforted her in some strange way. She stared at him for a long while hoping he would wake up with a snarky remark. "Thank you for showing me what they were" she whispered into his ear. She placed her hand over his still open eyes and closed them. She got up slowly and looked down at him. "Phasmatos Incendia" She whispered, her voice cracking. Kai's body lit up in flames and she watched through watery eyes. She turned the other direction walking away filled with more hatred than she had ever known possible and was more than ready to unleash every bit of it.


End file.
